Many prior patents and other disclosures show various constructions of a temporary berm or bin system which can be easily transported, erected without tools, and easily dismantled. Typically this comprises a set of panels or planks joined with sliding clips to form a bin having vertical or near vertical sides. The bin can be lined with an impervious sheet to form a containment for use in controlling the dispersal of hazardous material spilled from storage or work facilities. In some cases, spring loaded clamps hold the liner securely to a top edge of the panel or in other cases the liner can be attached to a position adjacent the bottom edge. In all cases it is preferred that the panels are assembled and the liner installed without nailing, sewing, or other labor consuming and/or tear prone methods. The berm is particularly suited to protect oil well drilling sites in environmentally sensitive environments such as arctic tundra.
It is desirable that no excavation or other disturbance of the soil is required to erect the protective berm. The berm can be secured to the ground and supported by triangular support gussets at spaced positions around the outside of the panels. The complete system including the panels, gussets and liner is preferably arranged so that it is easily transported by ordinary truck.